Thunder Axe City
First mentioned in chapter 1987, when Shi Feng started to plan his move on those super-large-scale neutral cities. Description Thunder Axe City is home to the Giant race, which was descended from the Titan race. Giants are known for their strong physique and defense, and players are able to go through the conversion quest at the city to become Giant race players. This was a popular option for many Shield Warriors and Guardian Knights in order to bolster their abilities at the frontline of battles. The city has many unique aspects, and one of them was their location. They are located within the Icefire Mountain Range, which is a neutral map rich in ores. Due to this aspect, many Giants are proficient in the art of Forging and their techniques are passed down from the Titan race, making their standards more superior compared to the Dwarves. Prominent Locations * Teleportation Hall - Located at the outskirts of the city. * Giant Race's Great Elder's Residence - Located at the central district. The residence was guarded by twenty Giant soldiers, each of them being Level 180, Tier 2 solders. The captain was Level 180, Tier 3.Chapter 2009 * City Hall - A majestic castle located at the heart of the city. It is surrounded by tall walls engraved with divine runes and magic arrays, bolstering it's defensive capabilities beyond Tier 5 attacks.Chapter 2011 ** In order to enter the City Hall, players are required to have a noble rank, register themselves and pay 1 Magic Crystal. ** On the first floor, players are able to trade with the Giants. The City Hall contains all kinds of treasure the Giant race have collected since ancient times, including Legendary Items. It's possible to purchase such items from them, as long as the player has a high authority and tons of resources. ** On the second floor, players are able to purchase lands and shops in Thunder Axe City. * 2-Star Advanced Smithy - Located at the outer area of the city, it was purchased by Shi Feng for 90,000 Gold. Chapter 2012 * 1-Star Potion Shop - Located at the outer area of the city, it was purchased by Shi Feng for 47,000 Gold. Chapter 2012 Prominent NPCs * Giant race's Great Elder - Level 200, Tier 5 Grand WizardChapter 2009 Prominent Guilds and Teams * Zero Wing * Nature Hall - Only able to send 300 experts to develop in the city. Chapter 2076 Prominent Items and Products Trivia * Players, who do not have at least the Viscount rank, are unable to use their own Mounts, Teleportation Skills, and teleportation tools inside the city. Hence they have to make used of the carriages pulled by the Earth Dragons in order to traverse the city quickly. * When Shi Feng activated Thunder Axe City, he was rewarded with one Thunder Axe Crystal, Thunder Axe City Reputation +100, Thunder Axe City Contribution Points +2,000. Chapter 2010 * When Shi Feng first entered the City Hall, he spent 206,000 Gold to purchase five Lands and two shops (2-Star Advanced Smithy and 1-Star Potion Shop). Chapter 2012 Reference Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Neutral Race Cities Category:Neutral Races __NOEDITSECTION__